Leap the Ocean
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and sixty-seven: Sasha has suffered an incident, and Matt wishes nothing more than to be with her.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cycle. Now here's cycle 8!_

* * *

**"Leap the Ocean"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
Sequel to "the fourth bird's call", "you keep calling me back to your heart", and "waves of joy"**

Sasha had never missed a video call even if something came along that prevented her coming on at the time they'd set, she'd find some way to let him know.

They were supposed to talk at four that afternoon, but the minutes passed and the call didn't come in, no notice… By four fifteen, he tried initiating the call himself and got no response. He didn't want to leave and miss her call. He didn't leave his room, for fear of it. Eventually he sat on his bed, reading his history book. After midnight, he fell asleep, with the book still in his lap.

He was dreaming he was on stage, with Glee Club, and he was supposed to do a solo… but he had no voice. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Everyone would just stare at him, shaking their heads at him… and then there was a bell…

He woke up, confused at the bell, which was louder now. He caught a glimpse of the clock as he looked around – it was after two in the morning. Then he realized what the bell was.

He scrambled to his feet, his book falling on the ground as he went to the computer screen, where the video prompt was blinking. He sat and clicked to accept. When she came on the screen, he wasn't staring right back, she was looking around, seeming out of it, distressed. Her face showed she'd been crying.

"Sasha?" he called, and she spun right away to face the screen, and she welled with relief, and at the same time she started crying anew. He couldn't explain it, but that was the moment he knew he loved her… it was hurting to be sitting there, unable to do a thing. "What's wrong?" he started as best he could.

"I-I…" she started, but she couldn't manage to get any words together. He couldn't take it… he wanted to hug her, hold her, do something.

"Are you okay? I mean, are you hurt?" She shook her head, and unconsciously some kind of weight lifted off him.

For a while, he didn't say a word. He just sat there, looking back at her on the screen. She was too upset, she couldn't talk. He'd sit there, waiting it out so she could relax, seeing that he was there for her.

It was almost three in the morning for him, but he couldn't feel exhaustion at all. Eventually, he could tell she'd relaxed, though he knew even before she started to talk that she would still have a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry I missed our call…" was the first thing she said.

"Don't worry about it. Sasha, what happened?" he begged. It took a moment more before she would bring herself to say something, as though she didn't want to hear the words coming from herself.

"My dad had an accident," her voice hushed. "He's in the hospital, a-and… they don't know that he's going to get better…" her tears started again. His hand almost begged to reach out and hold her.

"I'm so sorry…" he felt he should have said more, but it was all he could manage. It did manage to help her a little though. "Car?" he asked, and she nodded.

"We were at the hospital all night. My mother and I came to sleep a bit, but… I couldn't," she shook her head.

"You should give it a try," he nodded. "I can stay with you," he assured her. She looked at him, looking like she'd heard the first good thing in hours. He watched her go lie down on her bed, putting her laptop on a chair next to it. For the next few minutes, he spoke her down to sleep.

He sat there for a while after. It was a good thing he didn't have school the next day or he would have been too exhausted to even go. Still he sat there, watching her.

It had never hurt so much to be away from her, never like this. He knew these would come along, they both did, but now there they were. At least he knew he could be there for her the way he was now, helping her get rest.

He'd sort of started putting money together up until then, but now he knew he had to focus his money on managing to go and visit her, as soon as he could.

He went to sleep, same as she did, with his laptop in sight. Over the next few days, they stayed in closer contact, through Mr. Wilcox' thankful recovery.

Now he knew, he'd go to England one day, and he'd tell her he loved her.

THE END


End file.
